Rolling in the Dough
by LeDustBunnies
Summary: After their bakery was put out of business by, Le Sucrier, the bakery next door, Marinette and her family is now left with no option other than to take their bakery to the streets - similar to an ice cream truck, they travel up and down the streets of Paris, offering freshly baked bread door-to-door. (Adrienette/LadyNoir)
1. Prologue: The Day Before School

**A/N: First story! Take it easy, and please review! I would love to hear feedback! Good and bad. (First day of School, a day before the Origins episode. So basically she hadn't met Alya, or Adrien. Yet.)**

* * *

"Thank you so muuuuch…" Marinette felt a pang of sadness as her words died out slowly as she waved goodbye to the last customers of the day, and maybe the last one for the fourteen years they have been open. After the door closed behind them, Marinette turned around, her parents were standing right behind her, "Papa, maman… why do we have to do this again? Why do we have to close? Why?"

"Well dear, the bakery next door has put us out of business, we can't make enough money to keep the whole bakery running." her mother replied sullenly

"But why? I know that we aren't making enough and that is why we need to close down! But why? Why are we losing money?"

"From what I heard, the bakery next door is called Le Sucrier, and everything in there is super sweet, like the Western pastries. They have everything we have and they have more! They also sell cake pops, pudding, doughnuts… They even sell ice cream and other frozen and specialty desserts!" her father shouted in frustration and anger.

"Tom, watch your tone…" Sabine warned.

"Oh I'm sorry Sabine…" Tom said now in a softer tone, "That is why we are being put out of business. People just want to stuff themselves with overly sugary sweets! They put way too much sugar into their pastries! It's not good for you. Our pastries have that amount that is perfect for everybody… and are much better than theirs nutrition-wise. Almost everything in there that they sell is in rainbows or smothered with candy."

"Okay, so they are feeding paying customers junk, and are taking advantage of that right? But that's not fair!" her eyes were getting watery, "I love our bakery so much."

"We know sweety, us too… but that is what people like these days. There is a weird trend going on." Sabine pulled Marinette into a very tight embrace and Marinette rested her head on.

"But maman, how are we going to be supporting ourselves? Are we going to move? Where will we have to go to find a job? Will other bakeries hire us?" Marinette asked hoarsely.

"Oh Marinette…" Tom joined in on the hug, wrapping his large arms around the two like a huge shield. "From what I've heard, many of the other bakeries around this area have already closed down because of Le Sucrier. We really have nowhere to go… I don't really know how we are going to support ourselves."

Pulling away from the hug, sniffling "But that means we have to keep the Boulangerie Patisserie running, there aren't any other bakeries open right now. There has got to be another way to keep the bakery running."

"Well, Marinette… in this family you are the pinnacle of great ideas. We will able to think of something eventually. If we do, there will still be hope for the bakery." Sabine said.

Marinette wondered for a minute, finally thinking of an idea. "Well if we can't get customers, we are going to have to bring the bread to them."

"How so?"

"Maman, Papa…" Marinette pulled her parents towards her. "Here's my idea…"

...

"Marinette are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sabine asked, she,Tom, and Marinette were standing on the sidewalk in front of the closed bakery.

"Sabine, don't worry. Marinette's idea is wonderful!" Tom assured her. "They sell ice creams like this, so why not sell fresh bread and pastries like this too? And it was only 90 euros."

The three stared at the food truck that stands before them, it was old and run-down, the paint was peeling off, and a there was dirt and dust everywhere! "But first this girl needs a paintover." said Tom patting the truck, before coughing and sneezing as dust flew onto his face. "ACHOO~! We'll do that first thing tomorrow morning… You have school tomorrow young lady, better get to bed early."

"I know, it's the beginning of the school year, the first day. And no doubt Chloé, will be in my class again." Marinette groaned.

"Four years in a row? Really?" Tom arched his eyebrow in concern for her daughter. She nodded.

"Awwww… poor you, just relax Marinette, don't fret about that now. Just focus on now, and go to bed early." Sabine patted, "We are here for you if anything happens. Come on now dear, I'll make dinner while your father tries to find a place for the food truck." Sabine took Marinette's arm and hurried away inside.

"But Sabine!" Tom protested, but it was too late, she couldn't hear his protests, she was already inside. "Finee… *Sighs* What to do… what to do... "

...

"Thanks maman, I'm going to my room now… Goodnight!" Marinette called out to her mother who was by the sink washing the dirty bowls.

"No problem dear, sleep well and don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"I won't!" Marinette hurried to her room, and sat by her desk with a sad smile, she sighed. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her sketchbook. She reached over to take it. The sketchbook was already flipped to the last page that Marinette was working on.

She took a good long look at it, a "T" and a "S" surrounded by something that looks like two strands of wheat. I'll give this to papa tomorrow morning. She thought before tearing the page out carefully and putting a paperweight on it. Marinette ran to the bathroom downstairs to get ready for the night, before going to bed.

...

Tom entered the home covered from head to toe in dust and dirt. "Hey Sabine. I finally found a spot to put the food truck."

Sabine looked up from the table she was at, sipping a cup of tea while watching a Chinese Soap Opera, "Okay, where did you put it and why are you covered in dust?"

"I ummm… may have… *Coughs*" Tom chuckled nervously before it died out.

Sabine pinches the bridge of her nose, "Nǐ xiàn zài zuò le shén me?" Now, what did you do this time?

"I may have tried fitting it inside the bakery?" Tom said sheepishly.

"Wǒ de tiān a…" Oh heavens… Sabine sets down the cup of tea she was drinking, and throws her head to her heads in defeat.

"Whoops… I think I'll just go take a shower… right now…"

* * *

 **A/N: Tom's in trouble, Sabine is annoyed, and Marinette is peacefully sleeping. What a great family huh? And yes… that was in Chinese, I didn't Google Translate it, it came from me. And yes, soap operas too.**

 **Meet my kwami… Name's Bunnz. I decided to get one after reading two other people's fanfics. (If you are reading this, hi!)**

 **Bunnz: Hello. I like carrots.**

 **She's lazy AF. Have any questions, ask me or her. Toodles! ;D**


	2. Announcement!

I have moved to a new account... this account will become inactive/deleted soon. New name: GhostGirlVampiress New chapter over there too!


End file.
